Truth Hurts
by Naia Zifu
Summary: A very short romance fic indulging my Galaxia x Vampiru tendencies, written for a contest that never panned out.


Truth Hurts  
by Naia Zifu

Neither woman would've been considered especially desirable to most people's standards. Though both were beautiful, one in the classically feminine way, the other more androgynous, they were also both very proud and stubborn. Both possessed a certain darkness within their souls, and both had previously been manipulated into committing evils against the Sol Senshi. With so much in common, it seemed inevitable Galaxia and Vampiru would become fast friends, though both were too proud to admit that's what they were.

They first met by chance in the woods surrounding Dracul's mansion, where Vampiru stayed in hopes of finding a way to bring back her father. Galaxia had returned to Earth not as conquerer, but to try to learn about friendship and love, feelings she'd never known living alone on a barren world. Though she'd tried to live as a normal woman for once, she soon found herself caught up in Earth's troubles. She'd caught the vampire feeding and been sure this was another evil to be dealt with. Much like her own story, Vampiru's wasn't so black and white. The reluctant vampire resented what she was, hated the necessity of feeding on the living. She took only what she must to survive, careful to cause no deaths in the process.

As guilty as Vampiru felt for her actions, they paled in comparison to Galaxia's own. So in telling, the former queen hid the worst of it; she admitted little more than having fought against the Sol Senshi in the past. To tell all would be to risk losing the only one she knew who understood and accepted her.

Galaxia had never fooled herself into thinking someone so infamous could keep her prior crimes secret indefinitely. So she wasn't surprised when one day the vampire was waiting for her as she arrived home, eyes ablaze with anger over the deception. Galaxia made no claim of innocence, simply gave her side of things and hoped the vampire would understand. She felt a sudden weight atop her, the sharp pain of fangs, before her mind even registered what had occurred. Her own ruby eyes blinked in surprise; she was vulnerable to vampire bites. Galaxia was vulnerable.

When she next became aware of her surroundings, she was on the floor. She could feel her body being cradled and a hand caressing the soft golden waves of her hair. A soft groan escaped her gold-painted lips as her eyes fluttered open, meeting the vampire's concerned gaze.

"Gomen nasai," Vampiru said. "I was angry, and I. . . lost control. I'm just glad I stopped myself before--"

"Don't," Galaxia interrupted. To her own annoyment, in her current drained state, the words were small and weak. "Not your fault. I. . ."

She wanted to say she was sorry for not having trusted Vampiru with the truth, to ask what effect this would have on their relationship, but stubborn pride prevented it. She didn't know in taking one's blood, a vampire gains a window into the victim's heart and mind.

Vampiru smiled softly as her cold fingertips brushed the porcelain skin of Galaxia's cheek. Shyly, hesitantly, the vampire leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to Galaxia's forehead, her delicate nose, chin, and soft rosebud lips.

Any other time, Galaxia might've slapped anyone who tried that. In her current desanguinated state, it was all she could do to ask, "Doshite?"

The vampire answered without saying a word. The look in her eyes was of one who knew much more about the former queen's past and her person than she had when this encounter began, yet there was still acceptance there. The thought of someone knowing her so well made Galaxia both nervous and excited. . . not that either was an emotion she'd ever admit aloud. The one thing both women knew for sure was that their relationship would never be the same.

©2008 Naia Zifu all rights reserved.  
Galaxia and Vampiru are SM characters I don't own rights to, but as always, I'm not trying to make money off anyone else's ideas.  
This was written for a short romance fic contest on Court Intrigue. Some of the events of it (and the idea of the pairing itself, actually) are inspired by events played on Senshi Come Together.  
And now I wanna go off and write longer, more involved fic for these two, as they're just so adorable! Why, oh why were they never in any myu together?


End file.
